Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device having a connector and a holder.
Description of Related Art
In related art, a fuel injection device has two injector main bodies disposed in parallel in a single cylinder of an internal combustion engine, a power receiving connector provided in each injector main body, and a power feed connector which can be fitted to each power receiving connector.
In the related art, the power receiving connectors are individually fitted to the respective power receiving connectors. For the present reason, for example, in the case of a four-cylinder engine, a connector fitting operation should be performed eight times in total, resulting in a large workload.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.